Renegade: Feathers Against a Silver Sky
by Kaya DC Pandora
Summary: Renegade, my new character, and (dundundun) a *MAGE* is transported into Gaia. Lovely, cynical person that she is, she gets carried along for the ride. Tenses change occasionally, first person, Renegade's POV. Please R&R. If this get's a good response the


bFeathers on a Silver Sky/b  
  
Disclaimer: Oh yeah, I don't own anything ff9. I DO own Renegade! MINE MINE MINE!  
  
Note: If anyone actually likes this then I'll maybe write something to expand on Renegade's past...  
  
__________________  
  
iIn which a mentally scarred, revenge pursuing black mage with a nasty habit of incinerating people finds herself witness to the extraordinary events of the Gaian Revolution (more commonly known as ff9/i  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
You'll Never Touch Me Again  
  
I bring each finger slowly down through the night sky , momentarily illuminating the space around me. It is quite beautiful in fact. The stars are glaring at me, unsympathetic as always.   
  
Just like the rest of this Goddamn world.  
  
Now, something sharp flies past me and grazes my arm slightly. An arrow. I do not cry out, however, finding myself to be past such.../i weaknesses. Vampire hunters are aware of my allegiance with the undead clans at one point. They have not tried to think about my motives or my past. They do not imagine my betrayal or anything, for that matter, completely from my point of view. I turn around, partially angry and partially relieved that I have found something to do. I release a small wave of blue fire, startling them and singing them, bringing the hunters to their  
  
knees. One of their group is already dead, but I don't think about that.   
  
"Sorceress.." one of the last remaining three choke "Forgive us, we mean no -" I cut them off and incinerate their bodies quickly.  
  
"Mercy" I say darkly with a hint of sarcasm and my thoughts race back to Elvirra. I allow myself a dry chuckle. This time, I correct myself. "Weakness"  
  
________________________  
  
There is a blue flash ending in a hot sensation, somewhat like my own fire and I find myself aboard what appears to be a highly advanced ship which is.. floating. I lean over one side, peering off the edge and tap my nails gently on the side.  
  
"Hey you!" calls a deep voice from my side "Yeah! You. Lady!"   
  
iWell, I think at least it's better than 'heathen' /i  
  
I turn around to face a tall man garbed in theatrical clothes and goggles. An aviator of some sort perhaps?  
  
"Hello?" I say in my most unnaturally steely voice which makes him shiver although he soon maintains his composure.  
  
"What are you doing on the Prima Vista, young lady?" he questions in a more curious than aggressive manner. I relax slightly, almost reassured that he isn't going to try to kill me. He wouldn't be any match for me at any rate.  
  
"My name is Renegade" I inform him, slightly annoyed at his use of' 'Lady' as my name "This ship is called the Prima Vista? I am unaware of how I came to board it" He looks thoughtful and walks off slightly beckoning for me to follow. I never was one to take orders, but seeing as I am unaware of my whereabouts, I take a brief detour.  
  
"I'm Baku and these are my boys" he informs me as we enter a small room. I look them each up and down. They are garbed in theatrical clothes to some extent and are armed with bandits weapons, irking me slightly. Baku introduces me to each in turn. "Here's Blank" he says firstly, indicating a tall, badly scarred young man with strong facial structure and a heavy belt leaning over his eyes "Zidane" Baku shows me to a younger man. Sixteen or seventeen in age perhaps. A limply swishing tail highlights his muscular thighs behind tight leather trousers, however what immediately catches my attention is how his eyes lock on mine with force when he smiles at me.  
  
"Hey, Babe" he whispers giving me a slight grin. I nod and allow Baku to continue to introduce me to the others.  
  
"This is Cinna, he's the engineer on this ship. He can explain to you about mist power if you are unfamiliar with it"   
  
"Fascinating" I shake Cinna's in turn, dragging out the 's' so that my upper lip curls up just enough to reveal my teeth.  
  
"Marcus, one of our best actors"   
  
I nod, again, feeling momentarily attracted to the strange elfin man in the bandanna.  
  
"And.." Baku pauses for a moment "Hold on a sec.. Where's Ruby!?" From somewhere to my left I hear Blank sigh.  
  
"I'll get her"  
  
There is a banging sound from next door and a series of loud yells before Blank returns, in a bedraggled state with a glaring, vicious looking teenage girl. She eyes me with nothing close to hatred. Overly red lips parted to show bleached teeth.  
  
"You can't just come on down here and in'erupt me 'n' my rehearsal, ya know! I was rehearsin' and rehearsing till the cows came home!!" she complains in her loud Southern accent. Now, I just take her as a pre-menstrual mid teen brat. My own reasoning explains a lot of things. 


End file.
